


Not-fic: Jalec headcanon

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Fic, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: dnteverdoubtmeasked: jalec





	Not-fic: Jalec headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> My response to a Tumblr meme.

This is one of my headcanons, set in a happy future where they can be together without repercussions (although it was a long, hard road to get there). I could give you very different answers depending on what scenario we’re talking about. :)

**Who said “I love you” first** \- Jace (because Alec was afraid Jace would be able to tell that he didn’t mean it the way he was supposed to).  
**Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background** \- Jace secretly snapped a picture of Alec asleep and looking peaceful. Alec’s background is a family photo of Jace with Izzy and Max.  
**Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror** \- Alec, although they’re usually admonishments for Jace to put down the toilet seat and pick up his wet towel. Jace replies with hearts and smiley faces.  
**Who buys the other cheesy gifts** \- Alec likes to pretend that he isn’t a romantic, but he’s the one who brings Jace random knick knacks. Jace’s gifts tend to be practical, like a whetstone for his weapons.  
**Who initiated the first kiss** \- Alec long ago learned to be content with being Jace’s best friend and parabatai, so it had to be Jace, after he finally realized that his feelings weren’t exactly platonic.  
**Who kisses the other awake in the morning** \- At first it’s usually Jace, because Alec can’t quite believe he really gets to do this, but after a while he starts taking the initiative as well, and Jace is very much on board.  
**Who starts tickle fights** \- Jace, because he’s a cheating cheater who cheats. :)  
**Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower** \- Alec. Jace doesn’t ask, he just jumps in without warning, almost causing Alec to break something the first time he did it. Jace made it up to him.  
**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch** \- Alec sometimes forgets to eat when he’s swamped with the paperwork being Head of the Institute requires. Jace isn’t a chef by any stretch of the imagination, but he makes a mean pastrami sandwich. And when Jace teaches a class in Idris, Alec will sometimes make a surprise trip to see him, causing all the students to blush and giggle at the sight of these two legends perched on Jace’s desk sharing takeaway from the Jade Wolf.  
**Who was nervous and shy on the first date** \- Jace might have been the one who took the first step, but he found himself surprisingly tongue-tied once they were out on their first official date. That lasted until Alec grabbed him by the hand in full view of everyone and pulled him into a dark alley. There he proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him, after which Jace was too turned on to be nervous.  
**Who kills/takes out the spiders** \- Jace really doesn’t like spiders, but Alec won’t allow any killing. He carefully collects them with a piece of paper and a glass in order to set them free outside.  
**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk** \- They’re surprisingly sober for two young men. Alec still doesn’t like most alcoholic beverages, and Jace usually only drinks when he’s trying to drown his sorrows. The one time Alec did get tipsy drinking fruity cocktails with tiny umbrellas (because they tasted more like juice than alcohol) he was all soft smiles and PDAs. Jace rather liked it and is now trying to convince Alec to repeat the experiment. Jace, on the other hand, got stupid drunk after their first big fight as a couple and then proceeded to tell anyone in the bar how much he loved Alec and how he’d fucked it all up. Simon ended up calling Alec, who immediately came and told Jace not to be stupid, that a fight didn’t mean they were over, not after everything they’d been through. They made up right there in the bar.

****[Source](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/160525579911/jalec) ** **


End file.
